


Strays

by EzzyDean



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is stressing out about his life.  Living so far from his family and dealing with his classes is hard for him.  Naturally he manages to adopt a stray cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I don’t think he likes me very much.”  Haru’s blue eyes studied the cat sprawled in Mako’s lap.  It was a stray that had somehow found it’s way to the balcony of Mako’s third floor apartment one night a few weeks ago.  Its reddish brown fur was surprisingly sleek looking for a stray and Haru wondered if it wasn’t just someone’s house cat playing hooky and out for an adventure.  “It is a he, right?”  As if in response to his question the cat flipped onto his back displaying to Haru and Mako that he was, very much, all male.  When Mako dropped his hand onto the cat’s stomach with a quiet laugh and gave a gentle rub Haru would have sworn the cat gave him a triumphant look.  He looked away with a quiet huff and stood up.  “Not like I care.  I’m not much of a cat person anyway.”

 “Don’t worry about it too much, Haru.  Some cats just don’t like everyone.”

“Some cats are just spoiled.”

“So are some people.”  Haru huffed good-naturedly at Makoto’s teasing tone and dropped a hand to his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze before heading inside.  He didn’t bother to turn on the lights as he walked down the hall to the door.  “I’ve gotta go.  Early meeting with some clients in the morning.”  Mako leaned back to peer inside, still holding the cat in his lap, and watched Haru slip into his shoes.

“You gonna be able to wake up on time by yourself?”  They stared at each other a moment until Haru blinked - rolling his eyes would give Makoto too much enjoyment and would be too much effort -  and opened the door, giving a wave over his shoulder before closing it behind himself.  

Mako sighed sadly and flopped onto his back.  Without Haru around the apartment seemed too big and too empty.  When the cat curled up on his chest and looked down at him he gave a small smile.  “Don’t mind me.  I’m just a little lonely lately.  And I just worry about him, you know?”  The cat yawned and dropped his chin on Mako’s chest, purring when Mako’s fingers found it’s ear.  “I worry about you too when you disappear on me.”  The cat stared at him for a moment and then nuzzled his fingers as if in apology.  “It’s not your fault.  I worry about a lot of things.”  Makoto closed his eyes and relaxed on the balcony as the quiet rumble of the cat’s purrs and the slow pulse of the city lulled him to sleep.

The sun warming his spot on the balcony the next morning woke him up and he patted at his empty chest with a sigh.  Once again he was alone.  A quick glance at his watch confirmed what the early morning sun, and his growling stomach, was telling him.  It was time to get ready for yet another day.

 

 

The sun was peeking through heavy rainclouds as he picked up another bundle of materials and hurried to drop them off.  Most people found his preference in part time jobs rather odd.  Especially when they learned that he was going to school for medicine.  Well it was for veterinary medicine but it was still medicine of a sort.  So his choice of construction and manual labor jobs was odd.  Most of his classmates who had to work wound up doing office work of some kind or working at one of the nearby convenience stores.  But he liked using his muscles.  He liked being outdoors helping to build houses and office buildings.  Plus it was pretty good pay for a part time job.  

Even on days that it left him worn out he enjoyed it.  If he hadn’t been interested in animals so much he probably would have gone for some kind of building specialist training.  Maybe an electrician or ironworker or something.

If things kept going the way they were he might still change his focus.  It would suck that he would essentially “lose” all the training he had already done.  But he just wasn’t sure what he wanted now.  Other than to be able to afford his housing and school fees without putting a huge amount of pressure on his parents - they still had the twins’ schooling to pay for after all.

His boss gave him a pat on the shoulder and handed him his weekly paycheck.  The clouds were going to break open any moment and Makoto had finished hauling the uncovered materials inside while the rest of the crew tied down anything left outside.

“We’re cutting today a couple hours short so you all make sure you get home safe.  The storm could be a pretty nasty one to get caught in ok?”   The boss was a good man and his wife adored Makoto, often insisting on sending extra food for him with her husband or extending him invitations for dinner.  He accepted the food, since it was already there and his boss said it would just go to waste otherwise, but politely declined the invitations.  What little free time he had outside of studying he liked to spend calling and talking with his family back home or relaxing with Haru.

Fat raindrops started falling, quickly darkening the pavement and his shirt, as he hurried the last dozen steps to his building.  Finally back home he let out a sigh and felt the smile drop from his lips and his shoulders droop.  Maybe a hot shower would improve his mood.

When he wandered towards the kitchen after his shower he found the cat staring into his apartment looking personally offended that Mako was inside, dry and warm, while he was stuck taking shelter under the small stool that sat out there.  He cracked the door open and called out but the cat just gave him a look like he was an idiot and turned away from the glass, looking out into the night instead.

“Suit yourself.”  Mako muttered and pulled out his pile of homework with a determined look pasted on his face.  

He had almost a hundred and twenty pages of reading total to do and the beginning of two separate papers to start planning before the day after tomorrow.  Shooting his calendar a sad look he sat down and flipped open his book.

It wasn’t till a warm head nuzzled his knee that he even realized the cat had finally slipped inside.  Absently rubbing the cat’s ears and head he wrote a few more notes down and let out a surprised yelp when the cat nipped at his fingers and then hopped into his lap, effectively scattering the book and papers and pens that were spread on the couch and his lap.

“You’re right,” Makoto said with a gentle smile as he glanced at his watch.  “I think it’s time for a little break.”

A gust of wind drew his attention to the rain pelting the balcony door and he picked the cat up and hurried over to shut the door before the carpet started getting wet.  The cat was content to drape along Mako’s arm and be carried from the living room and down the hall to Mako’s bedroom where he unhooked his phone from the charger.  He had three texts.  One from his boss double checking that he got home alright - Mako was the only one on his crew who walked to and from the site they were at.  One from Haru saying that he’d be busy the next couple days with work.  And one from Ran.  He smiled at his sister’s message.

[Ran: I heard the weather was going to be pretty gross.  You doing ok?]

His parents had gotten the twins phones for their last birthday because they were starting to show interest in different after school activities and they wanted to be able to stay in contact when the kids were busy.  Plus with Makoto living so far away it let the twins still have their own private conversations with their big brother.  Ren usually asked him for various advice and the occasional homework question.  Ran was more concerned with his well-being and liked keeping him in the loop.  He answered Ran’s text while he headed back to the kitchen, cat still draped in his arms, and made himself something quick to eat.

[Makoto: Just a lot of rain and wind right now.  You’re sweet to worry. :) ]

[Ran: Mom says it’s up to us girls to worry about the boys in the family.]

[Ran: Anything new?  Can you make it next weekend?]

He picked the phone off the counter and sighed at the message.  He wanted to.  He really did.  But it was at least a day’s trip just to get back to his parent’s home and a day back.  Which meant if he wanted to spend any time with his family he’d need at least three days off.

Which just couldn’t happen with all his classes going on right now.  A tendril of guilt slid across his gut and he looked down when his phone buzzed again.  It was Haru.

[Haru: Storm?]

Makoto ran his fingers through the cat’s sleek fur and contemplated the messages.  He knew Haru’s was asking if he needed company tonight.  Sometimes he didn’t exactly cope with the thunder and lightning very well.  But the cat in his arms didn’t seem to interested in going anywhere while the rain was coming down so hopefully with it’s company he’d be ok.

[Makoto: I’ll be fine.  Don’t worry.  Ran’s asking if I can make it back next weekend.]

He had no appetite now.  Picturing the look of disappointment on his sister’s face when she found out he wouldn’t be able to come home once again kind of killed any hunger he had.  But he ate anyway.  The last thing he needed was to become malnourished and miss school or work.

[Haru: If you can’t make it you can’t make it.  She understands.  They all do.  Your family’s great.]

[Haru: Go to bed soon.  I’m heading there myself.]

The cat had melted out of his arms and onto the counter and was now gingerly sniffing at Mako’s plate.  He cautiously stuck out a paw towards the food and Mako snapped a quick picture, causing the cat to tense up and give him an almost scandalized look before hopping down and leaving the kitchen.

[Makoto: I don’t think I can make it.  Classes are really piling up this month.  I’m sorry.]

[Makoto: [IMG] Look at the new friend I made]

Half his food was still sitting on his plate and he covered it and shoved it into the fridge.  Maybe he’d feel like eating in the morning.  He didn’t have an early class so he could actually sleep in tomorrow.  Which was a nice change of pace.

Stretching out on the couch he chuckled when the cat immediately hopped up and settled on his chest.  It kind of reminded him of when the twins wanted his attention when he was home.  They didn’t always want to play or goof off.  Sometimes they would just sit in his lap or lean against his back and just chatter about their days.

God he missed his family.  Especially on days like these.

He woke up a couple hours later with the cat purring quietly against his chest.  The storm had passed and he had two texts from his sister.

[Ran: That cat is adorable.  Of course you’d find a cat to adopt even there.  What’s it’s name?]

[Ran: Study hard.  I love you.]

 

 

That weekend he watched as the cat cautiously sniffed at the feathered toy Makoto had bought on a whim on his way home from classes.  His phone buzzed and he opened it to see a picture from his mom.  It was a shot of the twins playing in the park and his heart hurt at the sight.  If it wasn’t for Haru being in the city with him he would never survive being away from his family this long.  Tears gathered in his eyes and he took a wavering breath.

The cat nuzzled his fingers and looked up at him with wide eyes.

“I just miss my parents and Ren and Ran.”  It was stupid but he turned the phone towards the cat and showed him the screen.  “See there they are.  Ren and Ran.”  A thought crossed his mind and he watched in amusement as the cat pawed lightly at the picture.  “Rin,” Makoto muttered and the cat looked him curiously.  “Hmm.  Would you let me call you that?  Rin?  It reminds me of the twins.”

The cat meowed and hopped into his lap, curling into a ball and purring.  “Apparently you don’t mind it.”

[Makoto: The cat’s name is Rin.]

[Ran: Ren and Ran and Rin!  It’s perfect!]

Makoto smiled down at the cat in his lap and relaxed a little for the first time in days.  “Rin.”  The cat looked up at him expectantly, already used to his new name.

 

 

Makoto woke up the next morning and blinked in confusion at the reddish hair spread across his chest.  The confusion turned into mild panic as he realized that there was a person stretched out on top of him.  He ran through the night before.

He had come home.  Played with the cat a bit.  Texted his sister a little.  Then fallen asleep with the cat curled on his chest which was something that had become kind of a routine the last week.  His eyes blearily focused in on the reddish brown hair and he reached out and ran his finger through it.  It was smooth and sleek and he froze when his fingers brushed a soft pair of ears hidden in the hair.

The person on his chest shifted and nuzzled their nose into his chest for a moment before looking up at him.

“Uh who-” Makoto cleared his throat, “exactly are you?”  He hoped he didn’t sound too freaked out or anything.  The man looking up at him, he could see enough of the bare chest now to know it was a man, cocked his head to the side in irritation.

“You telling me you don’t remember?”  Makoto’s eyes went wide at the rough sound of the other’s voice.  It sounded almost like the man wasn’t very used to talking.  He gave a gravelly chuckle that sent a shiver down Makoto’s spine.  “You named me and you can’t even remember my name the next morning?  What kind of guy are you?”

“Named you?”  Makoto felt his heart stop as the words sunk in.  His eyes shot from the reddish brown hair and ears to the reddish eyes to the… yes that was a tail swishing back and forth lazily.  “Rin?”

The man on top of him studied his fingernails for a moment and then grinned up at Makoto.  “That’s me.”

Now Makoto was normally a fairly calm and rational person.  But waking up at seven in the morning with a naked man with cat ears and a tail sprawled on top of him claiming to be the stray cat he had fallen asleep with on his chest the night before was a bit much.  Looking back on it he would say that he may have… overreacted a little.  Shoving said man off his chest and onto the floor and hurrying down the hall to lock himself in the bathroom with his phone clutched in his hand may have been unnecessary.  Sending panicky cryptic texts to Haru was probably not the best way to handle the situation.  But it’s not exactly like he had previous experience with this sort of thing.

[Makoto: Rin’s a person.]

[Haru: What?  Who’s Rin?]

[Makoto: The cat.]

[Haru: The cat is Rin?]

[Makoto: I fell asleep and now he’s a guy.  There’s a naked guy in my apartment.]

[Haru: I have no idea what you’re saying.  I’ll be there in a bit.]

[Makoto: I locked myself in the bathroom.  He’s standing outside the door scratching at it.  What do I do?]

“Makoto?”  The man outside his bathroom sounded his name out like he was trying to get used to the way the syllables formed.  “Um, Makoto?  What’s wrong?”  He could hear him pacing outside the bathroom and Makoto just hoped that Haru would be here soon and know what to do.  Because Makoto was pretty sure he was really sick or something, maybe he was delirious from a fever or something like that because that was the only explanation that made sense to him.

 

 

Twenty-eight minutes after Makoto’s first text to him Haru was pulling his copy of the key to Makoto’s apartment out of his pocket.  He unlocked the door and stepped inside.  He headed straight for the bathroom and stopped when he saw someone outside it.  They turned and spotted him, shoulders tensing and lips drawing into a sneer.

“What are you doing here?”  The guy spat out.

“Makoto is freaked out and you’ve pinned him in the bathroom.”

“I didn’t pin him anywhere.”

“Just move away from the door,” Haru’s eyes swept over the man in front of him, taking in the ears and tail twitching irritatedly, and gestured him away from the door.  “And find a shirt or something to put on.”

“You can’t tell me what to do.”  The tone was haughty but he did as Haru said anyway and stepped away from the bathroom door.

“Makoto?  I’m here.  Come on out.”

“He’s a cat, Haru.”

“He’s… something.”

“You can see him?  I’m not delirious?”

“No, Makoto.  You’re not.  Come out.”  The door cracked open and Makoto peeked out, relieved to see Haru standing there.  Haru gave him a look and pushed the door open the rest of the way.  “Come on.”  He grabbed Makoto’s wrist and tugged him into the hallway and towards the bedroom.  “Go find a shirt or something he can wear.  I’m not dealing with this with him strutting about naked.”

Rin protested at the idea of clothing but when Makoto returned to the hallway with an oversized t-shirt from his closet Rin’s eyes lit up and he happily pulled the shirt on.  Haru was waiting on the couch and Makoto sat on one side of him while Rin perched on the other side, clearly upset at Haru being so close to Makoto.

“So what happened?”  Makoto ran through the night before and that morning.  It sounded ridiculous but he knew Haru would believe him.  After he finished Haru thought about it for a few minutes and then turned to the man on his other side who was running his fingers through his hair, smoothing it down and untangling it.  “What do you have to say about it?”

“I wanted to be able to protect him.  To help him stop crying and keep him from being lonely all the time.”  He gave Haru a pointed look and then studied his knees peeking out from the hem of Makoto’s shirt.  “Then he named me.  Then I woke up like this.”  Rin shrugged and went out to the balcony.

“What do you think, Haru?”

“I think you have a spoiled jerk for a cat.  And now he can talk.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: Stray Au How would rin react to catnip?

First of all it’s not Rin’s fault.  At all.  He was just poking around the cupboards since he’s finally able to reach them and open them on his own and all that.  He opened one and the bag of catnip fell out and he could almost smell it even through the package.  So of course he had to open it.  Right?  He was just curious and it’s not like Makoto had told him he couldn’t get into things.  

Well to be honest Makoto hadn’t said much to him at all since he turned into… whatever he was now.  Haru, the jerk, had called him something like a cat-boy but Rin didn’t like that much.  Boy made him sound like a child.  In human years he was nearly 19.  But that wasn’t the point.  The point was that Makoto hadn’t told him not to open anything or look at anything and the bag smelled so interesting Rin couldn’t help himself.

So he opened it.  Poured a little onto the counter and smushed it with his fingers.

Then he’s not too sure what exactly happened.  Because when the world really comes back into normal focus he’s on the couch sprawled across Makoto’s lap and Makoto is lightly rubbing small circles into his neck with his thumb.  Rin almost doesn’t want to move because this is the closest Makoto has let him get since he changed.  So he lays as still as he can just basking in the comfort of being close to Makoto until Makoto sighs and gently tugs at one of his ears.

"I know you’re awake."  Rin shakes his head and relaxes sideways against Makoto’s stomach.  Then he stiffens at Makoto’s words.  "I thought you were sick for a few minutes.  You were rolling around on the floor and growling when I came in.  Then as soon as I sat down you jumped up here and started nuzzling at my hands and nipping at my fingers like the day I let you in from the storm.  Then you just kind of flopped over."  He grabs Rin’s wrist and studies his fingers for a moment before waving Rin’s hand in front of his face.  "You found the catnip."  A few pieces of greenish herbs were still stuck to his fingers and he wiped them onto Makoto’s pants with a blush on his cheeks.  He’s not sure if he should get up and leave Makoto alone or just enjoy the closeness while he can.  Makoto solves his dilemma by putting his feet up on the coffee table and settling back against the couch with his book in one hand and the other going back to rubbing circles against Rin’s neck.

Rin’s not sure he can purr in this human form but he feels like he could.

**Author's Note:**

> There may be another piece or two for this verse in the future.


End file.
